House of Mirrors
by Shirohonoo
Summary: Mike's personalities live with him, even if it is different than the way they did before. Physically they don't exist, but they survive in other ways- traits, memories, and abilities. But this doesn't turn out to be as positive as Mike originally thought. One that he wished to erase isn't planning to leave his mind so easily. {Pairing; Zoke. Angst. First 2 chapters fluff.}
1. Introduction

"_Personalities exist for a reason- they don't just appear. They are emotions;_

_Ones that the one afflicted with the disorder has chosen to disconnect from._

_And just like emotions_

_You cannot simply destroy a personality- Just try to keep it away._

_But they can, and often do, return_."

December 3rd, 2015. Exactly two years had passed since 'he', along with the others, had been destroyed for good. All was good. He would even go as far as saying it had been better than good- it was great. Zoey and him were much happier now than they had been, because no longer did they (mostly him) have to worry about his personalities messing anything up. He did miss them- at least most of them. After all, they had all started to get along, just before the end. And just before everything happened, he did realize he cared for them and them for him; but that was over now. They lived on in his memories, and he liked to believe that was good enough for all of them. Not only in his memories either. He had their skills, their memories, and even some of their separate personalities. They all lived with him together, instead of separately.

Except one.

It was the one he saw die; the one who faded, the one who begged to be spared and continue his reign, and the one who had caused all the problems two years ago. That is the one he had chosen to erase- traits, personality, and memories. Or, what he could erase of the memories. But knowing a demon of its own kind had controlled his body for such a long time; one he could not control, one of which damages continued to go unknown and untold, which only made him fear what Mal had done to anyone else, using his own hands as the vessel for his own crimes. That was not such a thing he could simply erase from his brain. Certain nights he would wake up from a nightmare. It wasn't Mal in control in those. He knew what he was doing, who he was hurting, and he never stopped himself even with the knowledge. It was not an every night occurrence, thankfully. The nights that it did happen, however, it would often end up with both of them receiving little to no sleep. Whether Zoey had to wake him up from his night terrors, or if it was his own panic that brought him out of it, these were the reasons Mike started to hate and fear the night. But things were looking up recently- he hadn't had a nightmare in a little over a month.

* * *

**House of Mirrors**

By Shirohonoo


	2. Chapter I

{AN: While I don't intend to put these ever at the beginning of a chapter, I must say the first two chapters of this story start off slow and may seem to go against my original description for the story. I have it planned out. This is just a slight warning to those expecting it to be dark, creepy, and dramatic at first- it won't be. Same goes to those expecting this is what the whole store will be- it will take a much darker tone in the third chapter. Also, this is my first time writing anything not dark for a whole chapter, so sorry if anyone seems out of character or it seems flat.}

Chapter I: All is Fine

5/12/15

"Mike. Mike!" Words floated in the air like empty dust, obviously not working currently on the ears of the boy this girl was trying to wake up. When that noise finally did reach his ears, it took seconds after for him to become aware enough of them to open up his eyes. Focus came when he noticed Zoey sitting up next to his still laying body. The first thing he noticed after was the worry in here face. "Was I having a nightmare?" It was strange that he had to ask that, because he couldn't remember a thing. She gave a yes, which caused a disappointed sigh to leave his lips. "I'm sorry Zoey." He was disappointed with himself- he hated how Zoey had to be woken up because of his night terrors, especially since they didn't see each other every night. It wasn't fair to her that the times they were together at night that some of them she had to wake him up because of his own nightmares. "It's not your fault." A moment of silence fell upon them after Zoey had spoken those words. Deciding it needed to be broken, she spoke again. "Do you remember what it was about?" She always asked this. Talking about them usually help a little bit on other times this had happened, for both of them. While she knew Mike really did not like the fact that she was woken up by his night fears, she preferred it. She didn't wanted Mike to deal with whatever was tormenting his mind then alone, and she always wanted to help him feel better, even if just a little bit. "Actually, I can't remember at all." An empty laugh was added to the end in an attempt to lighten the mood. It wasn't that he was lying- he literally could not remember his own nightmare. Other times he had no problem remembering them, much as it came as a disappointment. But not this time. "I wonder what it was. It seemed pretty bad." The lull continued as it had before, but this time drawing out more than it had the first time. Mike had no way to respond, given the circumstances and the lack of knowledge of which to respond with. Taking a second to look at the clock, he noted the time; 4:49 am. "Do you want to watch a movie?" They weren't going to get any sleep- not only because of the time, but like anyone who had woken up from a nightmare, it was simply hard to return to the realm of sleep. "That sounds nice." Giving a smile to him at the suggestion, he returned one of his own before moving to start something to watch. Then there they laid together till later in the morning, completely letting the events from earlier escape their mind.

* * *

2:28 pm, Same day.

Bundled up warmly, as snow was filling the air like white wisps, the young adults decided to wander through one of the towns. Holding hands as they walked, this was as far as their public displays of affection usually went. Not because they were afraid to show how much they liked one another, but mostly because they were still awkward in the whole relationship 'business', even with it going on three years now. There was no real reason why they were in the town at this time- they simply had chosen to spend the day walking together through the various shops and other places that lined the sidewalks. Each day that they were with each other, they always tried to do something together. Whether it was going to movies or just simply staying at one of their houses together, they always just loved doing things with one another.

A quint little café greeted their gazes as they were looking for something to eat. Both being without any jobs, or ones that paid very minimal- Zoey was a babysitter some days, and Mike had been looking for one, with no luck- and little money, they didn't eat out much at all. Even with Mike having won the million two years back on Total Drama All Stars, he decided to put that money into a savings account; that was, when, the money had finally been sent to him. 'It would be nice to treat Zoey' he thought to himself. "Why don't we eat here?" Speaking his thoughts to see if the other would agree to this place of choosing, and when he did receive a positive answer towards it, they both then proceeded inside.

"Christmas is coming up." Between bites of food, conversation was conducted between the two in order to repress silence like some sort of foe. It came as easily for these to speak together as any other young couple you would see. "I know! I just wish it would come sooner." Mike retorted to Zoey's own statement. This holiday had easily become one of his favorites; despite it not have been that way in the past. Back when he was still a kid, going into his early teenage years, the time around the holidays was far to stressful, and turned out to be less 'jolly' than those songs one heard about it. But in these last few years, his holiday season had turned out to be more like what the stories in those books one would read told- a season of friends, family, and over-all just good feelings. "Me too! I just can't wait for it to get here." Mike wasn't the only one excited for this day, and impatient for it to come- Zoey knew exactly how he felt about this, as she felt very similar about it. While she, unlike Mike, never had a reason to dislike the time of gifts and decorating and had loved it since she was a little girl, it had improved much more in the last two years. This was due to the fact she had more people she held close to her heart to share it with. "What do you want for Christmas?" After a short delay, the boy asked this question of her. "I've already been given the best gift I could ask for." With a smile lining her features and placing her hands on top of his, her response drew a similar facial expression onto the other's features, as well as the slightest of blushes. He couldn't help it- he was always slightly unsure of how people felt about how, even people he had been with for a long time and had already expressed their emotions for him. So hearing such words always brightened things up for him. "I feel the same way." Simple was his reply, but it didn't need to be more than that. "But I don't think that's a gift I can put under a tree. Or I'll just have to buy a bigger tree." It was a poor attempt at a joke from him. It worked none-the-less, as both of them started giggling like idiots within a few seconds afterwards, likely annoying a few of the others residing at nearby tables. After they had regaining themselves, they continued their afternoon meal.

As they walked home from their day together in the town, numerous building were passed before they decided to go into some last few shops- one that he went in, something caught his eyes. While both of them had said they didn't need a gift from the other didn't mean he still didn't want to get something for her- and the little ferret sitting at the front of the store gave him an idea. Knowing that Zoey's hamster had died around six months ago from old age, Mike thought it would be a good idea to give her another pet maybe. Since they were in the same animal family, maybe she would like this little guy- he surely was cute enough. But then again, maybe she wouldn't like it, he thought as conflict filled his head. Would she like it or would she not? He hated not being sure-but wouldn't asking her give away his thoughts? "He's so cute." His inner conflicted halted as Zoey came up next to him as he was simply standing there, looking at the little animal. "I was thinking so as well." His smile lit up his face again. He didn't know how exactly, but Zoey always seemed to answer his mental questions when he really needed them. Maybe his body language gave away too much; though, that really didn't bug him. He was just happy for the help when he needed it. The fact that she did seem to truly like this little animal meant he had found what he had been looking for. He just hoped it wouldn't be purchased any time soon.

* * *

9:16 pm, Same day.

In front of a familiar house the two stood, moonlight barely illuminating the streets in its half-there state. Looking up at the looming figure of Zoey's house, Mike gave a mental sigh. They both had to return to their own abodes tonight- not because of forces commanding them to, but simply because the two individuals had matters to attend to in the places that served as their homes. The young woman had to take care of a few of her neighbors children in the morning, and he had to go to town to get some things for his family the next afternoon. Despite the fact that they saw each other as often as possible, leaving like this always filled the air with disappointment from both of them. "You should come over here Wednesday- if you aren't busy, I mean." Breaking the once again uncomfortable silence, Zoey looked at her boyfriend with a smile in hopes to lighten the mood again. "That sounds great." Like she had hoped, his mood did improve with these words, even if slightly. As disappointing as leaving each other for even a night was, he knew it didn't last too long and they would see each other again soon. As they were just about to leave, Mike hugged her lightly as he had done a number of times before as well. It was a quick hug, just a simple 'see you later' one, some could say. "See you Wednesday." Were the words that followed from his mouth after the action. "Sleep well tonight." The other responded, placing a quick kiss upon his cheek before waving goodbye as she walked the way to her door. Walking home with a smile adorning his face the whole way, any discontent at the momentary leaving had dissipated by then.

That night, he did sleep well.


End file.
